As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. In general, cloud computing is an approach to providing access to remote resources through a network. Such resources may include hardware and/or software. Hardware resources may include computers (e.g., servers), mass storage devices, and other useful hardware elements. Software resources may include operating systems, databases, etc. Customers of the service provider can create and manage virtual machines using the service provider's resources and load customer-specific software applications on the virtual machines. The customer then may pay for use of the service provider's resources rather than owning and operating his or her own hardware and software resources.
User interfaces permit customers of the service providers a great deal of functionality with numerous options to access and use the resources provided by the service provider. Customers interact with the service provider's network to perform various operations such as creating and managing virtual machines, creating and managing storage subsystems, etc. Often, customers are forced to repeat such operations, for example, to create additional virtual machines as the need for additional support arises.